Here without you
by alexmonalisa
Summary: AU after X2. I'm bad at summaries. Pyro learns the hard way that when you leave someone they won't always be there waiting for you. Please R&R.
1. Rogue and Pyro

A/N: The funniest thing is happening while I'm writing this. I'm in a study lesson and this one teacher is stalking around like a hawk trying to make everyone quiet and study. Yeah, right, like I really want to study now. It's ten in the morning I skipped breakfast and I have this story rambling in my brain.

Anyway, the storyline is just after X2. Pyro hasn't left and Pyro and Rogue are together instead of Bobby and Rogue. There has never been a Bobby/Rogue in this story. Jean isn't going to die and none of that X3 nonsense happens. Coolness? Good. Oh! By the way the story is based on the song here without you by three doors down and also on the video I made. Link in profile!

'Has anyone seen John?'

'I'm here.'

Rogue smiled as he took the seat next to her. She received a tired smile from him and then he closed his eyes. The jet was shaking a little as the older x-men tried to get it running. She reached out and took his hand in her on gloved one. She waited as the jet lurched and finally moved up. Jean fainted and Scott took her to the back while Storm piloted. As they flew she felt the tears that she was holding back escape. Logan, who was sitting in front of her turned to look at her.

'You okay kid?'

She nodded smiled and wiped the tears away.

'Been a long day.' She whispered.

Logan smiled and faced the front again. She looked over to Pyro. His eyes were open now and he had a sad look on his face. She gave his hand a hard squeeze then pulled away. He'd walked away today. Left her alone with Drake. Just disappeared. She knew he was a hothead and had a wild streak but when it came to her, she just hoped she was good enough. She felt his hand on her chin as he turned her face towards him.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered.

She shrugged not meeting his gaze.

'I just felt they needed help.'

'We could have died today, and if we did I would have been alone. I would have died alone.'

'Don't exaggerate. We're okay, right?'

'Just…'

'What?' he sighed.

'Don't ever leave me.'

She looked up. He was looking away from her. He seemed to be calculating what to say. He still didn't look at her when he replied.

'I won't.'

She nodded. She was sure he wasn't telling the truth but for now that's all she needed. She took his hand again and rested her head on his shoulder.

-xXx-

'Is he pissed?'

'Huh?'

Rogue looked at Jubilee. She was sitting on the floor of the rec room arranging her study notes. She'd been hanging out with her to keep her mind off being in Stryker's prison. She was still a little shaken up.

'Is Johnny pissed? Cause Bobby says he might be. You know, since you absorbed him?'

'Bobby should mind his own business.'

'That doesn't answer the question.'

'I don't know, probably.'

'Oh. Well why don't you go talk to him?'

'John, talk? No way. Not the type.'

'Well do something!'

Rogue sighed and rolled her eyes. Jubilee loved to meddle. It was sweet but annoying at the same time. Then again maybe she should go see him.

'Where is he Jubs?'

'Library. History section.'

'Right. See you later.'

'Good luck.'

Rogue smiled and headed towards the library. Things were quieter around the school. One week since Alkali lake and still it sat heavy on everyone's hearts. Even their trip to the president was a sombre affair. Still she now officially an x-men. Although for some reason the professor didn't let Pyro suit up. And Pyro wasn't bothered. That's why she avoided him lately. She couldn't shake this uneasy feeling she had about him now. She entered the library and slowly walked to the history section. He was sitting on the floor just staring at his lighter. He looked up when she stood right in front of him. His trademark smirk playing on his lips.

'Hey Rogue.'

'Hey John.'

'Something wrong?'

Yep, that's Pyro. Straight to the point.

'People think you're angry at me because I absorbed you. But we both know there have been many absorptions before that.'

'Yeah, and?'

'Why are you angry?'

'I'm not.'

'Bullshit!'

He raised an eyebrow. His smirk grew. He patted his lap and grudgingly she took a seat. His arms came around her and she rested her head on his chest.

'Just thinking things over.' He muttered.

'Okay.'

'I'm not angry. I promise.'

'I believe you.'

'Can I kiss you?'

'Give me a few seconds. You know I can only supress for awhile.'

'I know babe.'

She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around him. His lips crushed hers. The kiss went smooth for a few minutes. As her lips tingled she pulled away. Although strangely he let her. Usually he still held on, letting her absorb him. She frowned and looked down at her legs.

'I'm trying, I think I can hold it longer.' she whispered.

He kissed her again. She willed herself to keep her powers at bay. She was doing it for him. His hands travelled towards her waist. Gently he lifted her shirt. His hands shook, she could feel them tremble as he touched her. She pulled back and stared into his smouldering brown eyes.

'Johnny?'

'It's...my first time.'

'It's mine too.'

He smiled and his mouth was on hers again.

-xXx-

It was early in the morning and she was lounging on the roof. She didn't want to tell him but last night there had been a moment where her control slipped. Only for a moment. And she received his thoughts. Magneto had spoken to him and he wanted to join the brotherhood. He didn't go at Alkali because of her. He cared for her. Alot. She sighed and buried her face. Last night had been so perfect. Of course she felt nauseous from the length of time she spent surpressing her power, but woah, what an expeirance. Her stomach growled but she ignored it. There were worse things happening. Her nostrils twitched. She could smell cigarette smoke. She stood up and headed to his balcony. Jumping down she landed next to him. He was standing in only his pants, his perfect torso bathed in early sunlight.

'I love you.' she whispered.

He said nothing, just stared out, smoking that cigarrete. After a moment he sighed, ground his cigarette and headed into his room. She followed him in to find he had already packed a rucksack. She watched as he slipped a shirt on. She sat down on his empty bed, stripped of it's coverings.

'You're leaving.'

It wasn't a question. And as she looked into his eyes she knew she couldn't stop him. He nodded slowly.

'You could have been a great x-men.'

'I don't want to be.' he muttered.

'Why?'

'I'm sick of this kid's table shit.'

That did it. It was the line he used before when he left the jet. She felt betrayed and used. She felt hate and self loathing. She closed her heart and stood up.

'Maybe I'll just take off too.'

'Where would you go?'

'Anywhere. I don't have a life.' she was by the door now, 'not anymore.'

She walked out knowing he would still leave.


	2. You don't get a second chance

A/N: Yep, I started to listen to breakeven which crept into this chapter.

**You don't get a second chance.**

'In other news, Worthington labs have announced that all cure centers are now open. Though it is strongly advised to be cautious and fully identify yourself as security will be watching for terrorists. The building that was engulfed in fire is now almost repaired yet...'

'Would someone turn that DAM TV OFF!' screamed Rogue.

Rogue watched as Kitty's eyes widened. She turned the TV off and stood up.

'I have homework.'

Kitty practically hurtled out the room. Rogue snorted and lay back down. She'd been laying around on the couch on the rec room ignoring it's passers by. She looked to the end of the room where Logan sat smoking a cigar. He was the only reason she hadn't left this hellhole. Every time she wanted to he would haul her ass back to her room. So she gave up. Just wondered day-to-day, never eating, sleeping or thinking. She was thin and pale. The only food she got was from feeding tubes when she passed out. A shadow passed over her and suddenly her body was lifted and then she was upright. She opened her eyes and saw Logan sitting next to her.

'Logan.'

'When was your last meal?'

'Four days ago. Feeding tube.'

'Shit.'

'I can't help it. If you just let me leave...'

'I told ya, this is your home. Besides in your current state of mind...'

'I'm not crazy! Anyway you let him leave!'

'Listen kid, you have to stop blaming the professor. What should we have done? Lock him up.'

'Yes!'

Logan sighed and she tried to calm herself.

'How long has it been?'

'A month.' she muttered.

'That long huh?'

'Yeah.'

'I'm leaving again. Well maybe...'

'No, you can. Don't think if you leave I'm going to be all...well...like I am now.'

'Just promise you'll stay here.'

'Logan, why should I lie? I want and will leave here. Soon.'

Logan sighed again and rubbed his face.

'Get healthy first kid. Then I'll give you a ride somewhere.'

'Thank you.'

'No problem kid.'

'Why won't you stay?'

'It's getting crowded.'

'Jean and Scott?' she whispered.

'Among other things.'

'Uh-huh.'

Logan smiled and stood up just as Jubilee walked in the room.

'I'll tell Storm to make you something to eat.' he whispered.

She nodded. He tugged playfully on a white strand and left. Jubilee occupied the seat.

'You're back?'

'Sorta.' mumbled Rogue.

'Talk to me. I'm sure I can sympathize better than Wolvie.'

'I've started praying to a god that I don't believe in. I mean I am the last person to be religious, what with my curse and everyone abandoning me, but I pray for him to be sent back to me.'

'Oh Roguey, we're here for you.'

'I know, but...'

'You love him.'

'Loved, or love or...'

'When a heart breaks it don't break even.'

'Amen.'

'Rogue?'

'What am supposed to do when the best part of me was always him. I'm falling to pieces.'

'Stay strong! You have to.'

'I'm trying! I...'

Rogue felt her head spin before the world went black.

-xXx-

She woke up in her room the next day. There was a note explaining the x-men were on a mission and that there was breakfast downstairs. Also an additional note from Logan saying they were leaving tomorrow. She smiled and stood up. She pulled out her duffel. She packed clothes, underwear, toiletries and cash. She left anything that would remind her of her old life. She headed out to the kitchen, grabbing some coffee and scrambled eggs. The food was like heaven and her stomach seemed to purr in delight. She spent the rest of the morning wondering around the mansion, checking on the kids and making lunch. At noon the phone in the hallway rang. She picked it up.

'Hello?'

'Hey, it's me...'

Her heart stopped. Pyro. Calling her? Anger fuelled through her.

'It's over! Okay, it's over!'

She slammed her phone down and ran to her room. She grabbed her duffel and headed to the boy's dormitory. She shoved the door open.

'Pete?'

'Rogue, hey, going somewhere?'

'Yeah, you're in charge and tell Logan sorry but I couldn't stay 'til tomorrow.'

'Uh...okay?'

'Thanks. And bye.'

She turned and ran out of the mansion. It was finally over.

-xXx-

Sorry this is so short. But here's what was going through my head while writing this chapter.

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,  
Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,  
'Coz I got time while she got freedom,  
'Coz when a heart breaks no it don't break even.**


	3. Return to nothing

A/N: One year later. Thank you for all the reviews. You guys are stars. Don't worry Pyro will tell you in full detail later what went through his mind.

_**A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**_

Pyro sat in his pick-up truck wondering if he was doing the right thing. It had been a year and one month since he'd seen her. He was halfway there and would stop at every station debating with himself whether or not she, no they would take him back. Seriously was going to the mansion a good idea, he wondered.

He wasn't even sure this was the right thing. Though he had no where else to go. He had done it. He'd finally left the brotherhood. After joining Magneto he been blinded for power and control that for so long he was living at Xavier's. Though like the idiot he followed orders blindly, destroying buildings and hurting lives. He'd killed so many people. He was a murder. Would she be able to forgive him? He hadn't killed per se, just caused incidents which sometimes lead to death. Okay, so once or twice he torched someone.

But he was coming back. Three weeks ago it just hit him. He was an idiot. The girl of dreams, the only person who cared for him, wanted him. And he'd just left her. She'd given herself to him and told him she loved him. And he being the jerk he was turned his back on her. Why? Because the ego-maniac within, Pyro, told him he was made for better things and she was holding him back.

Now had left, gracefully, Magneto being subdued somewhat not that the cure wasn't as permanent as he thought. Old Bucket head was now working on Genosha; start up capital from the government as to say 'please stop destroying our cure centres'. The cure was on hold now while millions flocked to get another shot. He knew she didn't get it. He broke into a centre and hacked the data base but no records of a Marie. Scarily enough he was disappointed. It would have been nice just to see a glimpse of her life now.

He wondered if she would recognise him. He had changed but not much. When he joined Magneto he had taken the whole Pyro personae and dyed his hair a dirty blonde. Although now the brown had set back in, the back had grown shoulder length-ish, and there were remnants of a beard across his face. He shaved but it was occasional. Whatever though Mystique said the stubble made him look more handsome.

How would she look? It been so long since he saw that face. That pretty, no, beautiful face. Then there was her soft brown hair completed with the platinum stripes which framed her face. Then there were those eyes. Those eyes which were sometimes brown, a sweet chocolate brown but when she was angry, they flashed a dangerous green. She said it was because of his psyche. And when she was scared or irritated they had a steel, silver tint to it which made her look cold yet beautiful. When she fought they shone amber, like a blazing sun and come winter there was a constant blue tint just near her pupils. She had once told him that because he and Logan had the most dominant psyches it made her eye colour change completely. The other's just brought a speckle of colour.

He suddenly remembered the blue. It came from absorbing Bobby. Accidentally of course. She been in the room he shared with Bobby with her gloves off because personally, he liked her to feel comfortable. But then the stupid snowflake ruined it when he tripped and Rogue reached out to steady him. Skin upon skin he'd never been so angry. Of course he couldn't blame Bobby and was grateful Bobby didn't blame Rogue. That was the time he and Rogue set Bobby with Kitty because Rogue had seen from Bobby's memories that he had a huge crush on Rogue and that was unacceptable. AAlthough she used it whenever they fought. Kinda threw it in his face.

But for all the fights they'd had, he was usually the one to cave. Yet, now, he wasn't sure what to expect. He definitely didn't expect for her to fall in his arms. He had promised to never leave her and yet a few days later he just up and left.

In all fairness he didn't regret the decision to leave just how he left. Because being in the brotherhood was part of his path to who he was. And… was he supposed to go left or right. He sighed and turned left smiling as the mansion came into view. Home sweet home, perhaps. Right, calm down.

Pyro took a deep breath and climbed out of his car. He grabbed his rucksack, locked the doors and headed up the pathway of the expanse mansion. He arrived at the door and rung the bell. He only had to count to five before the door swung open. What met him was a huge surprise. It was none other than Bobby Drake. His friend, or ex-friend he wasn't sure, looked tired and dishevelled. He had a jar of peanut butter in one hand and a dart in the other. He was breathing heavily and every few seconds looking suspiciously around. Although he apprehensively eyed his friend. Pyro smirked.

'Babysitting?'

'Ha-ha, not funny. Coming in?'

'Why thank you Bobby.'

He hitched his rucksack further on his shoulder before entering. Bobby kicked the door closed just as a short girl phased through it.

'Kitty, the twins have been throwing darts again. Without powers.' said Bobby.

'Dammit! When I get my hands on those brats! Oh hey Johnny.'

'It's Pyro.'

'Whatever Sparky! Give me those Bobby. Take him to the professor's office.'

Pyro felt a little insulted that he was just being brushed aside. And the twins? Bobby handed Kitty the jar and the dart and beckoned Pyro to follow him. Pyro shrugged and shuffled along to what he noticed as Scott's office. Yeah, like he hadn't been there enough. For either pulling tricks or pranks in class or because he and Rogue were making out in public places. Thank goodness Scott didn't know about what happened in the History section in the library…

'Earth to Pyro?'

'Oh sorry, this place has memories.'

'Good and bad. So…'

'Where is everyone?'

'Florida, picking up some new students. Oh and Jean and Scott took the other students to a field trip. Can't really remember where…'

'And you and Kitty?'

'Looking after the twins. They're two girls from England. Long story. But they're a bit…hormonal.'

'Ah, girls.'

'Yep, and their mutation manifested at the young age of eight so they aren't easy to handle. Also they don't like the fact that they've been grounded.'

'Let me guess, the used their powers against other students.'

'Nope. They threw all Logan's cigars in the washing machine, flushed Jean's engagement ring down a toilet, tagged the professors head with green spray-paint, cut holes in interesting places in Scott's uniform and threw tennis balls through Kitty, giving pints out to each other if she phased.'

'Not much then.'

'Did I mention they hate me?'

'Ah, what did the scary little girls do to you?'

'Smashed my car with a baseball bat.'

'Whoa! What did you do to them?'

'Reported them.'

'Well, that's what you get for being such a goody-goody.'

'Yeah, yeah whatever.'

'So…'

'They're your responsibility now.'

'Huh?'

Pyro, baby-sit. No way. Wait, he was trying to get onto the subject of a beautiful southern belle. Whose face he dreamt of everyday. But had Drake just avoided the topic, wondered Pyro.

'Well, you're a rebel, they're a rebel.'

'Are they're powers dangerous?'

'I think you should discuss that with the professor. I'm not so clued in about it.'

'Okay.'

'Well I guess that's all.'

'Actually…'

Bobby sighed and sat behind Scott's desk.

'You wanna talk about her.'

'Yeah…has something happened?'

'No…well…nothing bad, although…'

'Bobby! Where's Rogue?'

'She left a year ago.'

'What?'

'I don't know the details. You should ask Pete. He knows what happened. They'll be back tonight.'

'Why didn't anyone stop her!'

'You sound just like her. For the month she stayed here after you left she would shout that to anyone who told her to move on. She was a mess.'

Bobby and shook his head.

'Don't ask me. I don't know what happened. Bring it up during the meeting tonight. Professors office at about seven. Got it?'

'Yeah okay.'

Bobby nodded before getiing up and walking out. Pyro stood there stunned. Gone, the one person he missed the most was just gone.

-xXx-

Please review! Oh and the twins are just there to add some spice and to give Pyro something to do.


	4. Meeting destruction and peace

**I****'m here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time **

-xXx-

Pyro took a deep breath and surveyed his new room. He smirked impressed. It was a long time since he'd lived in such luxury. The Brotherhood not exactly providing such elegant lodgings. Nope, all you got there was some shitty tent and if you were lucky a warm blanket. Then there was Mystique who would worm her way in every night, looking like Rogue. But he would kick her out every night until she finally gave up.

It would have been easy to just give in and pretended. God knows he wanted to. But just because it looked like Rogue didn't make it not cheating. He wasn't that heartless that he would cheat on her. People never believed he was resisting the temptation but he already felt so guilty for the way he'd left things. The guilt seems to pile on now that he saw he drove her away from her only home.

And what a home it was. Bed laid with expensive sheets. Lush curtains. En suite bathroom and no annoying roommate. Yeah, it was great to be a teacher. Okay teacher/babysitter. He had yet to meet the terrible two that brought fear to the hearts of others. He wasn't really scared. What was so frightening about two ten year old girls? Or their powers. He was assuming that since their powers manifested at eight they had some control.

He checked the clock. 18:55. He was cutting it close. Checking that he still looked decent in the mirror, he stood up and headed out to the professors office. Most of the students were settling down or going to get something to eat. He smiled at a few familiar faces. They seemed shocked to see him; well some had smirks on their faces as if they knew he'd be back. He chuckled and headed into the familiar office.

'Good evening, John.'

'Professor.'

The professor sat calmly behind his desk. Jean and Scott shared one sofa while Storm stood by the window gazing out. They nodded at him and he inclined his head curtly. Old habits die hard.

'Well we've had our meeting. I decided I'd rather talk to you in private. Is that okay?'

'Sure, professor.'

The professor nodded and the other three stood and left. Pyro settled into a chair opposite the professor.

'Well John, it's good to have you back. As you know we'd like it if you became a mentor of two special little girls that have joined the school.'

'I don't really baby-sit.'

'Hence the word mentor.'

'I guess I could do that. Are they dangerous?'

'…No.'

John raised an eyebrow feeling nervous by the pause the professor had taken before saying no. The professor just kept on smiling.

'So what do I do with them?'

'Well the holidays are still for another three weeks. Why not spend time with them? They're allowed in the danger room.'

'Sounds okay.'

'They are sweet girls. Just rebellious. Their names are Eris and Malina…'

'That doesn't sound like names for twins?' interrupted Pyro.

'Eris means destruction and Malina means peace. From what we researched about their biological mother she was a tarot card reader. In a diary, she wrote; 'one will bring the end and the other will save us all.', but not worry.'

'How can I not?'

'Their mother wasn't a mutant. We checked. Just an ordinary tarot card reader. Half her predictions weren't true. The diary also stated she'd have twin boys.'

'What happened to her?'

'She disappeared when the twins were three. They've been staying in a foster home until their powers manifested. They were thrown onto the streets.'

'And then you found them?'

'No, I think I'll save that part for later. Perhaps I should explain their powers?'

Pyro nodded.

'It's quite simple really. Yet still dangerous. Eris can speed up reactions. Let me explain. If Eris was to touch you, and turn her power on, it would be like injecting adrenaline in your body. For humans there heart rate and blood pressure rise to dangerous levels and could lead to death. With mutants it seems their power protects them from that. Instead their power goes on a boost but if she boosts their power to much it could become out of control.'

'So if she boosted my power to much I could lose control of the fire…'

'And not only kill yourself but everyone around you. Yes, simple yet so dangerous. Malina is predictably the opposite. She inhibits reactions. Slows things down almost to a stand still. With a human she could stop there heart if she tried hard enough.'

'And with a mutant?'

'Suppress their powers. Hank has a theory that if she concentrated she could inhibit the mutant gene, causing a reaction that makes the body reject it. Turning that person into a human. Hank also thinks that reaction could kill them.'

'Wow…is it like that kid from the cure?'

'Jimmy? No, so far her powers only work on skin contact. Of course when they forget to control there power anyone near them is under threat but they have very good basic control. Jimmy or Leech suppresses the mutant gene with his mutation. You'll have to ask Hank for the full difference.'

'No thanks, biology was never a favourite subject.'

'Ah, yes. I remember.'

'So why are they so… ?'

'They're girls. They don't like that they can't use their powers freely. Just talk to them. But try not to mention their mother or their powers too much. They have control of their powers when they're calm.'

'Okay, so gonna tell me how you found them?'

'Rogue did.'

'Oh…'

'She called me a few months ago and told me to pick them up.'

'So she's in England?'

'Was. I think she's in Mexico or Los Angeles now. She's moves a lot. Whenever we find her actually.'

'How…why…?'

'That day you called. According to Peter she just ran. She was meant to go to Canada with Logan. But apparently she just needed some time alone.'

'I messed up.' he sighed.

'Things will get better. Now, I have been ignoring Bobby for the last ten minutes but he really is beyond despair. The twins are in isolation in the med lab.'

'Well let's not keep Bobby waiting…'

-xXx-

As soon as Pyro entered the med-lab, Bobby stormed out almost as fast as Quicksilver. Pyro sighed, crossed his arms and took a look at the terrible two. They were sort off identical. Both had silver eyes, round faces and small pink lips. One was sitting down, swinging her legs. She was wore a pink dress and her hair was just above her shoulders, kept neatly by a pink bow. The other leaned against the wall, arms crossed. Her hair was long and stopped by her knees. She wore jeans and a red t-shirt. He smirked.

'Hi.'

Neither responded. He directed his attention to the one sitting on the bed.

'You're Eris, right?'

She looked up shock in her eyes. Then she smiled, eyes glinting evilly.

'Well done. You a telepath? Usually only telepaths can tell us apart.'

'It's obvious what you're doing. You dress how people think the other one should dress. Then they can't tell you apart. Or at least they try to.'

'Very good Sparky.'

'It's Pyro.'

The one leaning against the wall suddenly looked up. A worried look crossed Eris's face.

'We don't do codenames.' whispered Malina.

'Why?'

'We don't have any. You call us by our names so we use your normal names.'

'Some people don't like their normal names.'

'I know. But try making a codename with such a crap power.'

'Your powers are amazing.'

Malina shrugged and looked down again. Eris shook her head.

'Strike one Sparky.'

'It's John. Not Johnny, J or Johnnykins. Just John.'

Malina smiled and walked up to him holding out her hand.

'Malina. Not Mali, Lee or Lina. Just Malina.'

Pyro took her hand and kissed it. She blushed and stepped backwards, pulling her hand away.

'That's a tick in my book. You're the first person to touch my skin without flinching.' smiled Malina.

'Like I said, powers are gifts not curses.'

'How you gonna get in my good books John?' drawled Eris.

'Mmm…'

Pyro stood pretending to think. Then he smiled at Eris.

'I don't like Bobby Drake.'

'Not one bit.'

'Nope.'

Eris smiled and nodded at Malina. Malina smiled a shy smile and nodded back. Eris turned to him.

'Welcome to the dark side.'

-xXx-

A/N: I tried to put more Rogue in this but the woman is gone. For now. The twins need nicknames. Help! You know there powers so give the evil twosome some kick-ass codenames.


	5. Evidence and discoveries

A/N: I'm having fun with the twins! So they're still in here. Don't worry things will pick up.

_Memories in italics_

**I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me  
**

* * *

The first thing Pyro was aware of was the considerable weight on his legs. Also the cool breath on his ear. As he carefully opened one eye he saw a figure near the area where the weight on his legs were. He also noticed that it was still dark outside. He groaned and tried to kick his legs but all he got was a flick on the ear.

'Hey!' he groaned.

'What? You just tried to kick my sister off.' came a voice near his ear.

'Well your sister shouldn't be sitting on my legs.'

'Why the hell not!'

'Ugh!'

Pyro raised his head a few inches, his eyes meeting sparkling silver ones at the end of his bed.

'Malina, if you would be so kind.'

'Sure.'

The weight from his legs was gone and he heard footsteps go across his room. Then the light in his room flicked on. He winced and threw his arm over his eyes to shield them.

'Malina, babe, I thought you loved me.' he teased.

He moved his arm so he could peek at her. She was looking at the floor guiltily using her hair to shield her face. She wore the red Minnie Mouse pj's he had got her last week. He sighed moving his arm, allowing his eyes to adjust to the light. He smirked at Eris who wore nothing but a black t-shirt that went up to her knees. Her arms were crossed and her eyes seemed to glow. He stood up and headed over to Malina. Slowly he tilted her chin up so that their eye's met.

'You okay?'

She nodded. A groan came from across the room. Pyro turned to the other twin and crossed his arms.

'You always fall for her sweetness.' mocked Eris.

'Jealous?'

'No.'

'Ok then, so gonna tell me why you're in my room when you know I have a class tomorrow.'

'Firstly it's already tomorrow. Secondly, we need your help.'

'What did you do? And it's what time!'

'Three in the morning, sorry John.'

'It's okay Malina.'

He turned to her and tucked a strand of ebony hair behind her ear. He never opened up to anyone but after spending a week and a half with the girls, they felt like family. Like the sisters he never had. He also learnt a lot about them. Malina was sweet and innocent. She hardly ever left his side and liked the fact he would hold her hand, trusting her not to slip up. Eris was feisty and pushed him away a lot when other's were around but it was just the three of them he would catch her smiling. Also they never gave him that look like he was about to betray them. Although sometimes he felt he didn't deserve this kindness. Not after what he did to Rogue.

'Hello? Earth to John?'

'Sorry zoned out.'

'That's okay. We just need you to hide this bag.'

Pyro raised an eyebrow at Eris and examined the bag at her feet. Then he let out a dramatic gasp.

'No! You've murdered Bobby and this is his body! And now I'm an accomplice.'

'Hehe, no John. We…um…we changed Bobby's wardrobe.' giggled Malina.

Pyro raised an eyebrow before unzipping the bag. Inside was blue gloves, bottles with a blue substance in and a box. He sighed realising what happened.

'You dyed his hair?'

'No shit Sherlock!'

'Eris…'

'Sorry dad.'

'Look I love the idea. But, this is going to come back to me...'

'And bite you in the ass. I know.' smiled Eris.

'Just hide the evidence John. We'll owe you.' whispered Malina.

'Is that a good thing?'

The girls stood up and walked over to his door. Eris walked out but Malina stopped and smiled at him.

'It's a very good thing.' she said, before walking out.

-xXx-

_John found her sitting in Storm's garden. It was three weeks after what happened at Liberty Island. He'd heard a lot of rumours and finally put all the information together and was beginning to understand the truth. He watched as Rogue sighed and a tear fell down her cheek. He walked up to her. She looked at him and shifted away from him. He was used to this, she always shied away from other's. He sat in the chair opposite her. She frowned at him then turned her attention back to the lilies in front of her._

'_Hi Rogue.'_

'_Hey.'_

'_Something wrong?'_

'_No.'_

'_You can tell me.'_

'_Why? It's not like you care.'_

'_Yeah, I do. You know Wolverine isn't the only person who cared for you.'_

_He saw a flicker of pain in her eyes and understood._

'_You miss him.'_

_She nodded slowly. He reached out and took her gloved hand. She flinched but didn't pull her hand away. Just stared at him curiously._

'_Aren't you afraid of me?'_

'_Should I be?'_

'_I can kill you.'_

'_I trust you.'_

'_That's stupid, how can you trust me?'_

'_Do you want to kill me?'_

'_No, of course not.'_

'_Exactly. I'd be scared if you wanted to kill me. But you don't, so you won't.'_

'_If only everyone saw it that way.'_

'_Yeah, well other people are stupid.'_

_She smiled and continued to stare at the lilies. He noticed she was still holding his hand. He guessed that maybe trusted him. Now for the tricky part. He'd mulled how he'd do this but now that they were so close it was harder. When he was around her, he found he could be himself. He was sometimes cocky and arrogant but only when she was feisty and irritated. And for both of them that was when other's were around._

'_John?'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_Do you think my hair is weird?'_

'_No, why?'_

'_I was talking to one of the girls, and she said no guy would want to go out with me because of my hair.'_

'_You wanna ask ice-prick out right?'_

'_Huh? No, not the boy-scout in training. It's…um… hypothetically. Like…umm…fuck! I sound like Kitty.'_

_She huffed and buried her head in her hands. Well, hand since her other hand was still clasped around his. That's when John put a few things together. Firstly Rogue did put up with his insults the first week she was here. She always sat next to him during lunch and that she was now letting him touch her. He smiled and gently touched a white stripe. She lifted her head a fraction so that their eye's met._

'_Rogue, I was wondering, do you want to go out tonight?'_

_She considred him for a moment and he smiled inwardly mesmorized by how cute she looked when thinking._

'_Like a date?'_

'_Yeah, like a date.'_

'_Okay.'_

'_Really?'_

'_Sure, umm… meet at my room at seven?'_

'_Err…okay then.' _

_She squeezed his hand before letting go. He watched as she practically skipped off into the distance. Then he groaned realising he didn't have any money._

-xXx-

Pyro stood against the wall, waiting for the professor to say something. Of course Pyro was having problems trying to control himself from laughing at Bobby. Bobby sat in the middle of the room fuming, all due to his now very blue hair. It didn't help that the girls had stolen his bedroom and bathroom mirror so Bobby had to leave his room resulting in students seeing and mocking his new hairstyle. And then Bobby had dragged Eris in to the professors office, obviously putting blame on her. Malina had stormed in Pyro at a heels, demanding proof. Bobby of course had none and Pyro had already burned the evidence. So now it was up to the professor who simply had a mischievous smile. Well, it was pretty sneaky for a man his age. Finally he turned to Pyro.

'I have an idea.'

'Whoopee.' muttered Eris.

'I think you three should take a road trip. To Tulsa.'

'Huh?'

'It's a place in Okalahoma Malina. You'd know that if you'd listen in geography.' snapped Bobby.

Malina glared at him and for a moment Bobby looked oddly pale.

'Control Malina.' whispered Xavier.

John got out of his seat and put his hands on her shoulders. She smiled up at him. He looked at Bobby whose colour and breathing was back to normal. Pyro took a deep breath.

'We'll go.'

-xXx-


	6. I heard this life is overrated

**A/N: Dear reader, Rogue is currently unavailable for another two chapters. But there is a lot of good ryro memories. Really cushy cute ones. And I've never been to America so I had to get information from google maps.**

**The miles just keep rollin  
as the people either way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
but I hope that it gets better as we go **

* * *

Pyro sighed as he impatiently tapped his steering wheel. They'd been on the road for exactly six hours. Four hours of fun, two hours of torture. Who knew girls could get bored so easily. He glanced over to the passenger seat. Malina had fallen asleep in her seat. She was snoring lightly. He didn't want to wake her but he really wanted to press on. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Malina?'

She moaned then opened her eyes. She took in her surrounding, trying to remember why she was in the jeep. Then she looked at him and frowned.

'Wha'?'

'I going to find your sister. Stay alert.'

She nodded and rubbed her eyes. He climbed out and closed the door. He smiled as he looked over his shoulder watching her switch between radio stations. He headed into the small diner and took a look around. He headed over to the counter calling over to one of the blonde waitresses.

'Um…excuse me. I'm looking for a girl. She's ten years old, short black hair, silver eyes and bronze skin. Seen her?'

'She related to you.' asked the woman while sizing him up.

'She's my little sister.'

The woman gave him a look of distrust. He felt irritated and his hands started to itch. What he wouldn't do to burn this old witch. He took a deep breath.

'My father adopted her when she was three. Please, I'm all she and my other sister have.'

He gestured to the car outside. The woman looked over his shoulder and her face softened.

'I used to have twin boys. She's at the swings behind the diner. She looked a little upset.'

'Thank you.'

With a quick smile he walked out to the diner and headed to the back. He smiled as he saw her. She sat with her head down, short hair doing little to cover her face. Her eyes watered but he could see the internal debate she was having with herself. He sat on the spare seat next to her, watching her stiffen and relax.

'I'm sorry, I know I said five minutes.' she whispered.

'It's okay. Take your time.'

'I just don't want her to see me like this.'

'Malina?'

Eris nodded.

'Why?'

'She looks up to me. When we were on the streets, I was the one who had to come up with plans and look after both of us. I just don't want to show her I'm weak.'

'You're not weak. Even the strongest break down sometime.'

'Can I ask you a question?'

'Anything.'

'Don't get mad.'

'I won't.'

'Is it true? You left Rogue.'

'Yeah.'

'How?'

'What?'

'How were you able to leave someone you cared about so much? I could never just leave Malina. She means the world to me. How can people just leave the person they love the most!'

'Shut-up, Eris. You're just a girl. You don't know what you're talking about!'

Eris gasped and stood up. Pyro closed his eyes and grabbed her wrist before she could run.

'She trusts you. I want to trust you.' she whispered.

'I'm sorry. I'm a hot-head. I don't have all the answers. But I'm not going to abandon you. Or Malina. I've learnt from my mistakes.'

'You promise?'

'_Don't ever leave me.' whispered Rogue._

'_I won't.' he whispered back._

'Yeah, and I intend to keep this promise.'

-xXx-

'_Morning Roguey.'_

'_Five seconds to back away Allerdyce.'_

'_I think not.'_

'_John, baby, it's six am. FUCKING SIX AM.'_

'_I have chocolate.'_

_He waited patiently has her head emerged from the fortress of pillows and blankets she was surrounded in. He tried not to chuckle while looking at her hair splayed all over the place. He closed the door behind him. Then he brought forward the little box tied with a red ribbon and held it out. She smiled, took the box and returned to her fortress. He sighed and climbed over finding a good place to sit. He leaned his head against the wall. He heard muffled words coming from under the blanket._

'_Happy Valentines Day.'_

_The mumbling stopped and a hand shot out from the opening, a hand that held a black box. He leaned over and picked up the black box. He surveyed it carefully not sure if it was safe to open now or not. As the mumbling resumed he carefully took off the lid and looked inside. He gasped as he looked at the lighter. It was black with orange and red flames etched all over._

'_It's beautiful.' he whispered._

_The mumbling stopped again. This time she shifted and moved out, tumbling onto the floor in a tangle of limbs. She wore a long-sleeved t-shirt and pink pajama bottoms. She had no socks and no gloves. She stood up and brushed herself off. Then she turned to face him and smiled._

'_You're welcome.'_

'_So, why so cranky?'_

'_Migraine.'_

'_Oh, my poor angel.'_

_He watched as she stalked into her bathroom, mumbled some more things and came out with a pair of gloves in her hands. It was the red one's he'd bought her on there first date. With Bobby's credit card. He smiled as she came up to him and sat next to him on the bed. She leaned her head on his shoulder and slipped her gloves on. He bought his arm around her and brought her closer._

'_You wanna go back to sleep babe?' he whispered._

_She nodded and he chuckled, climbing into the fort with her. It smelled like lilacs and chocolate. He wrapped his arms around and pulled her to him. He saw half the chocolates were gone._

'_You're a fast eater.'_

'_It's chocolate.'_

'_So?'_

'_You're such a guy.'_

'_You going to the dance tonight.'_

'_No. That involves crowds and…'_

'_Touching. Okay, so do you want to watch a movie?'_

'_Jean and Scott are watching a romantic movie tonight. So, I'll pass.'_

'_Okay, grumpy. What shall we do?'_

'_Stay here.'_

'_All day.'_

'_Yep.'_

'_Tell you what, we'll stay here for a few hours now and then we can go hang out in Storm's garden. Me,, you, lilies, music, candlelight.'_

'_Let me guess, you actually did your homework and your chores so Storm agreed.'_

'_Pretty much.'_

_He watched and her nose scrunched up, then she nodded. She turned to face him and smiled. Then she leant foreward to kiss him. He complied waiting for the pull of her powers. Which didn't come for five minutes. Pulling away he gave a puzzled look._

'_I was going to give you this for your birthday but it's so far away. I learnt a little control. About seven minutes. That's why I have migraines.'_

_He opened his mouth to argue but couldn't. So he simply smiled and kissed her hair, before pulling her closer._

_-xXx-_

**A/N: See Ryro fluff at the end! BTW it takes nineteen days to walk to Tulsa. From Westchester N.Y. Hilarious, right? Review please! Reviews shows friendship and love, and leads to COOKIES!**


	7. Can't erase you

A/N: Six reviews! Wow. I'm tap dancing! Whoopee! My mommy has swine flu so I'm worried but I'm being a good daughter and instead of getting drunk I'm looking after her. And I cleaned the house. She's asleep now so I can Fanfiction! Anywho... Jump around if the twins rock your socks!  
**parris411- **Cookies rock, right? Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
**JohnPaulAndRingo**-No, you can't have Rogue. Yet...Muhahahaha *cough cough*.  
**dreamer**- Put a teeny-tiny argument in for you. But it ends in fluff (sorry)  
**GabrielsDoubt**- I checked google maps.  
Also thank you **AutumnxLovex** and **sue and toby lover** for your reviews. Hugs to all.

**I****'m here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me **

The hotel room was pretty simple. Two bedroom, a bathroom and lounge. It had a flat screen TV which the girls seemed to take over in three seconds upon entry. Malina wanted to watch MTV and Eris was more partial to the Disney channel. Which was beyond weird but when he asked why all he got was a death glare. A small fight for the remote erupted and he had to break it up and trying an calm them down before their powers went haywire. After a long talk Eris got the remote and Malina settled for his I-pod. Leaving him with nothing to drown out the sounds of Malina's singing and Eris's weird laugh.

He dragged their bags to the room with two single beds and then took his bag into the other room, which had a double bed. He sat down, tossing his bag in the corner. It was going to be a long week. He'd been thinking that maybe he'd try and tutor the girls since they were struggling with some subjects but school was never his strong point. According to Logan they were good with hand to hand combat but didn't take orders well. He could probably teach them to move undetected like Mystique had taught him. He was just glad they weren't teenagers. Now, that would be scary.

'John?'

He looked up. Malina was standing at his door. He smiled and waved her forward. She stepped in and sat next to him on the bed. She pulled a earphone out of one ear.

'Yes?'

'Why do have sappy love songs on here?'

'Rogue.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah, she kinda took over my I-pod quite a few times.'

'Why didn't you ever take the songs off?'

'It reminded me of her. I tried to, lots of time. But it always felt like I was erasing her.'

'You loved her, didn't you?'

'More than anything.'

'Did you tell her that before you left?'

'No, I wanted to but I couldn't hurt her that way.'

'I don't understand.'

'If I told her and left, she would have blamed herself. Maybe even done something drastic. Or worse followed me.'

'The Brotherhood that bad?'

'Yep, so stick with the x-geeks. They're pathetic but they fight for you. They're like the family you never had.'

'Or wanted.'

'Don't lie to yourself kid, you always wanted one.'

'What did I say about calling me kid?'

'Sorry Malina.'

'That's okay flame pixie.'

'You're really annoying. What you listening to anyway?'

'Untouched by the Veronicas.'

'Rogue's favourite.'

'I kinda guessed that.'

'Yeah, she used to sing it to me. Dancing around like a pop star. She has the best singing voice.'

'You'll find her.'

'Sure, now shoo. I'm tired from all that driving. Order room service for you and your evil twin…'

'I heard that!'

'…I mean your beautiful sister Eris and tonight I'll take you to that diner we passed.'

'Sir, yes, sir.' said Malina.

She saluted him and marched out closing the door behind her. He yawned and flopped down on top of the covers, drifting off to sleep.

-xXx-

_It was late afternoon when he finally decided to go find her. After the museum incident yesterday she__'d stopped talking to him. He found her in her room sitting on the floor listening to his I-pod. Or their I-pod as she so fondly called it. He sighed and sat next to her. She looked up at him then looked away. He removed her earphones and little her chin up so that their eyes met._

'_I'm sorry.'_

'_Do you know why you're sorry?'_

'_No.'_

'_Then why apologize?'_

'_Because you're upset.'_

'_How could you do that?'_

'_What, I didn't want to give that guy my lighter. Why punish me for that?'_

'_It's not that. You were flirting with Kitty.'_

'_No I wasn't. If anything you were the one flirting and with that human.'_

'_Why would I flirt John, I can't touch. Why would I put myself through that. I'm a freak, I know no-one wants me.'_

_Her words cut at him. Tears ran down her cheeks and she looked away. He watched as she stood up and climbed under the covers. He sighed and followed her. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer, her back touching his chest._

'_Listen, you silly girl. I was not flirting with Kitty. I was trying to wind her up. If anything I was flirting with you. You mean a lot to me. You're not a freak, far from it. I'm the luckiest guy to have you as my girl. You're not untouchable.'_

_To prove his point he turned her to face him and kissed her on the lips. He lingered there waiting for her to respond. She half-smiled and kissed him back. He pulled her closer and one of her hands wound in his hair. Soon she pulled back and smiled, resting her head on his chest._

'_What were you listening to?' he whispered._

'_You and me by life house.'_

'_There's something about you now, I can't quite figure out. Everything she does is beautiful, everything she does is right.' he sang._

'_See, and you said you don't listen to the songs I put on.'_

'_Yeah, Yeah. Let's just keep this between us.'_

-xXx-

It was seven o'clock when he finally left the hotel room with the girls. They went to the diner as promised but they went in silence. Apparently Malina tried to reclaim the remote and Eris, being in the middle of Lilo and Stitch, leapt at her sister and bit her. John was too scared to reprimand Eris so he spent the afternoon playing scrabble with Malina on the balcony to keep her occupied and away from Eris.

They entered the diner and took seats at the back. Eris on one side, he and Malina on the other side. He needed to change the topic fast. A waitress came over and smiled.

'You're waitress will be here in a few minutes. It's just we're really busy tonight.. Can I get you drinks so long?'

He looked at the girls but they were looking out the window.

'Nothing for now.'

The woman smiled and walked way. He sighed and decided to wade into uncharted territory.

'Hey girls I was thinking…'

Both dragged their eyes from the window and looked at him.

'A good job for you both would be in a hospital.'

Eris raised her eyebrow.

'Think about it. Eris you could help people whose hearts are slowing. Malina could help people suffering from stress.'

'It's sounds great, but would only work if she didn't hate me.' muttered Malina.

Eris's eyes widened before she frowned.

'I don't hate you.'

'Then why are you so mean?'

'I just am.'

Malina looked at John and he shrugged. He understood Eris better than anyone else. She was a hot-head. It couldn't be helped. But that didn't mean they couldn't care for other people. He looked at eris and winked. She smirked and shook her head. Then her eyes widened. He frowned then froze as he heard a familiar voice.

'Eris, Malina? What are you…?'

He looked up and met her eyes. Her shock expression mirrored his.

'Rogue?' he whispered.

-xXx-

A/N: Yay! By the way I think untouched is a perfect song for Pyro and Rogue.


	8. Back in life

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, back by popular demand. Miss Rogue! Oh! And please go to my profile and vote. I have a poll thingy, and need votes to just flood in.

**Everything I know,  
and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love **

His mind had to be playing tricks on him. There was no way that this was her. Rogue was not standing in front of him. Maybe she had a twin. No definitely not. If Rogue had a twin she would of told him as she always did. They knew everything about each other. So this is why the professor had sent him here with the twins. Well, well he really was a sneaky old man. Road trip yeah sure.

She was breathtaking. Her body was fit and she seemed to have outgrown all of her teenage awkwardness. Had it really been a year? He wondered. He was a little disappointed about her hair. Gone was the white and brown and all that was left was blonde. He'd never thought she rid herself of those platinum stripes. Then again he was the only one besides Wolverine who'd thought that it was beautiful. He wanted to hug her but she had a murderous glare on her face.

'Hey Rogue! You shift ends finishes in five minutes.' yelled a man at the bar.

She shook her to clear her thoughts before hurrying away. He sighed closing his eyes.

'John?'

He looked up. Malina had a worried expression on her face. Eris bit her lip and looked down. He shrugged not sure what to do. Malina took a deep breath and took his hand.

'Talk to her. Don't run away again.'

'Ok, let's wait for her outside'

The girls nodded and they stood up and headed outside. He leaned against the outside of the diner handing the key to the girls. They smiled and headed to the car. He watched them walk away feeling really bad it had come to this. He heard the door open beside him and she walked out. As soon as she was outside she tensed and clenched her fists. He reached over to hold her hand but she flinched away.

'DON'T TOUCH ME!'

'Sorry. I… I've missed you.'

'Well, I haven't missed you. I waited for you. For a month I waited for you to come back. To realise your mistake. But you didn't care.'

'Who says I didn't care? I came back.'

'That doesn't matter anymore. Like I said before it's over. I hate you, I hate you.'

He noticed her knuckles were white and she was shaking with fury. As he took another step closer she took a step back. He reached out to her and she slapped him. Anger boiled inside him.

'You never understood.' he whispered.

'Understood? Understood what? Your urge to kill? To join the side that was once responsible for my death. To choose my enemy over me. All I understand is that you're a selfish bastard.'

'Did it ever occur to you that maybe I'd want to do something for myself. Something for my life. Is it so wrong that I wanted to find myself? Did you ever wonder that maybe I thought if I told you I was leaving I'd knew you'd come with? You call me selfish but go look in the mirror Marie.'

Her eyes filled with tears and she turned and ran. He closed his eyes and focused trying to control his anger. When he opened them her car was driving away. He groaned and headed to the jeep. He climbed in and didn't look at the twins. He felt like he betrayed them and didn't want to see the disappointment on their faces.

-xXx-

John sat in the hotel room just staring at the window. His encounter with Rogue the previous night played in his head over and over again. He sat there thinking about how he could do better and how he shouldn't have shouted at her. The twins were sitting on the couch whispering to each other. He closed his eyes and sighed. It was afternoon and they needed to eat.

'You girls hungry?'

'No, that's okay.' called Eris.

'We can go somewhere else. A different diner.'

'We're not hungry John.' snapped Malina.

'Woah, okay I get the point.'

He ran a hand through his hair and went into his bedroom. He opened his bag and searched through the contents. Finding the picture he looked at it. It was taken a month after the Magneto incident. He and Rogue were on their second date and spent it in the woods. They'd taken her new digital camera. He'd spent hours watching her snap nature, animals and everything that she thought looked cute. Soon she'd put the camera aside and they'd fallen asleep, her in his arms. The next day when they were uploading the pictures they found out that someone had taken the picture. Due to Rogue's careful investigation they'd found out it was Jubilee. Rogue printed the picture and given it to him. She didn't put it in a frame knowing that he would not display it but rather just take it everywhere he went.

He smiled looking at the picture. She looked so peaceful. Her arms were on his chest as he had both of his wrapped around her. One hand of her hands even clutched his t-shirt. Her lips were parted slightly and the corners tugged up. She was happy and so was he. His days with her were the happiest, it's just the days in between. School, training it became a constant bore and he was losing himself becoming an x-clone. He just wanted freedom. Apparently freedom and happiness didn't come as a package deal.

'John?'

He looked up. Malina stood at the entrance of his room.

'Yeah?'

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap.'

'It's okay. I'm just…you know?'

'Yeah… I know where she lives.'

'Oh.'

'Look, I've never had a family and I'm too young to have been in love but you can't just let her go. So Eris called Xavier and he told us where she stays.'

'He's a sneaky old man.' called Eris.

'Quiet in the peanut gallery!' yelled Malina.

'Where is she?'

Malina turned her attention back to him.

'Room 305. One floor down.'

John clasped his hands together and sighed. She probably just kick him out. Suddenly two arms came around him. He looked up and was surprised to find Eris hugging him.

'Eris, did you steal from the mini bar?'

'No asshole. I'm hugging you because I like you. Don't ruin this or I'll have to zap adrenaline into you.'

'Um… thank you, I think.'

She pulled back and flicked his nose. He stood up but was knocked back down as Malina attached herself to him. He hugged her tightly before pulling away and playfully pulling a strand of her hair.

'I need to get my girl.' he whispered.

'Just try and come back without her.' threatened Eris.

He chuckled and headed to the door. Turning at the door frame he smiled at the twins before closing the door and heading out.

-xXx-

Room 305. He stood outside her door realising how stupid this was. Maybe she wasn't even home.

'Come on John, get this over with.' he muttered to himself.

Slowly he raised his hand and knocked at the door. No answer. He knocked again a few times.

'It's open.' came her voice.

His breath hitched as he heard her voice. He opened the door, stepped in and closed it behind him. Her room was a mess. There were clothes scattered everywhere, empty pizza boxes and dvd covers. He climbed over the mess and headed into the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed. She emerged from the bathroom and froze when she saw him. He couldn't help but smile. She looked beautiful in shorts and a black t-shirt. Her hair was loose and cascading down her shoulders.

'Get out.' she snarled.

'Look…'

'Leave!'

'We need to talk.'

'No, you need to leave. Just go, get on with your life. I don't need you.'

'I don't have a life without you.'

'Go!'

'Look Marie, I don't regret going. It was something I needed to do. I just regret how things worked out between us. I should have told you that I would be back. For you. I always intended to come back for you.'

'I can't…'

He stood up and walked to her. He stood in front of her, not giving her any escape. He could see the tears in her eyes.

'Johnny, I want you to leave.'

'Even though you're still in love with me?'

She shook her head and glared at him.

'How dare you… What makes you so sure?'

'Because I'm still in love with you.'

'What?'

'I love you Rogue. I always have. You're all that I have on my mind.'

'John…'

'Marry me.'

-xXx-

A/N: Muhahahaha! Cliffhanger. What! Don't get your panites in bunch. Review and maybe you get the next part. No review and I mark this story complete. Jokes! I put next chapter up in two days. Okay?


	9. Marie and John

**A/N: Aww…sorry for the wait. But thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

'Yes.'

John blinked. Suddenly it felt like a dream. Then Rogue leaned foreword and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Her arms came around his neck and her hands curled in her hair. He noticed that their was no familiar pull of her power and realised she must have gotten better control of her power. He felt something wet on his cheek and pulled back. There were still tears flowing from her eyes. He wiped them carefully away with his thumb.

'I do love you John. So much.'

'I know babe.'

'You're serious right?'

'Yes, I want to marry you.'

'I missed you so much.'

'I know, I'm going to make it up to you. For the rest of my life. Our life.'

He hugged her again and pulled her closer. She was still crying so he stroked her hair whispering reassuring words. He felt sad looking at her blonde hair but was still blissfully happy now that he had her back.

**R-POV**

Rogue couldn't believe it. She was back in John's arms. She'd been so angry but she loved him so much. When he'd proposed she'd blurted out a yes, knowing that she was fooling herself if she pretended she didn't love him. And now here she was with the man of her dreams, crying. Shaking her head she pulled back and wiped at her tears.

'Sorry, I'm a mess.' she whispered.

'I know, but you're my mess.'

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. Then she scrounged around her room.

'Need help?'

'Er… no it's just, I checked out and quit my job, planning to take off again. So I need to be leaving this room. I'll guess I'll see you at the mansion?'

'Umm…sweetie, I do have a hotel room.'

'Oh, yeah I know…'

'Come on let's pack your stuff and you can stay in my room.'

'Okay, you get my clothes in here.'

She hurried off to the bathroom and picked up the toiletry back she'd finished packing before he arrived. She reached under the bed and pulled out some packs and lay one open for him on the bed to throw her clothes in. They worked in silence although now and then they would bump into each other. Sometimes he would just smile while once or twice he gave a quick peck. Soon they were done. Her bags were packed and the take-away boxes piled in one corner. He picked up her duffel bag and she took her other two small bags, card key and cell phone. They head out and she left the card key on the table. Closing the door her took her free hand in his and they walked to his room. It was about one floor up. Something occurred to her as they approached it.

'John, how'd you find me?'

'Professor suggested we take a road trip here. Guess he found you.'

'Doesn't he always.' she muttered.

The stopped at his door and he knocked. It opened and suddenly she was deafened by high pitched screams. John went in, pulling her along and closed the door.

'Calm down Malina.'

'You made up!' Screeched Malina.

John rolled his eyes and took the other bags from her hand, and headed to what she assumed was his room. She stepped foreword and hugged Malina tightly, kissing her forehead and then headed over to the couch where Eris sat. She hugged the scowling girl and kissed her cheek. She sat down next to Eris and Malina sat on her other side.

'So how are my girls?'

'Fine.' they said together.

'And school?'

'It's okay. Bobby is annoying. But Kitty is okay. We gave everyone hell. Logan kept pestering us about where you were. So we annoyed him back.' said Malina.

Rogue noticed how she was glowing. She put her arm around the younger girl.

'You girls can call me Marie. I told you that.'

'Yeah, it's just everyone called you Rogue and we thought it wasn't our place to tell them your name.'

'I don't mind. And my guess is John is not going by the name Pyro?'

'Nope.'

'Did I hear my name?' called John.

He came out and settled next to Eris. Rogue smiled as he tickled her to get the remote away. He tossed it to Malina who caught it and started channel flipping. He let go of Eris who huffed. He kissed her nose and put his arm around her and she relaxed, curling into him. Rogue realised that these girls really trusted him, and it made her love him more to see what he'd done. Malina settled on Nickelodeon. The girls seemed engrossed and John caught her eye. She smiled and he smirked back before tossing her a box. She caught it and opened it with one hand. She gasped. It was a silver band with a single diamond in the middle.

'Seriously John, that's not how you propose.' muttered Eris.

'I already asked her. She said yes.'

Rogue, John and Eris covered their ears as Malina let out another screech. Then she jumped up, did a little dance and stopped. She whipped around and glared at John.

'Well put it on her finger!'

He chuckled and stood. Rogue held her breath. She watched as he plucked the ring from it's perch and slipped on her finger. She smiled and kissed him. She heard a groan and she pulled away, rolling her eyes at Eris.

'Honey, just wait until you get a boyfriend.'

-xXx-

They arrived at the mansion three days later. Marie and John went straight to see the Professor. Malina and Eris smiled evilly and snuck away into the shadows. Marie and John both hoped Bobby was well protected. After a long talk with the professor it was decided that the two could share a room as they were now engaged. They would also be taking teaching posts, and both were finishing the final year online.

After they settled in their room it wasn't long before they kissed. A kiss added with a year of longing leading to them making love. It was slower and sweeter than last time considering they'd rushed last time, being in a library and Marie having limited control. It was about six in the afternoon now and Marie was lying in John's arms, twisting her ring. He chuckled and kissed her hair.

'So when do you want to do this?'

'Um…'

'What, not having second thoughts?'

'No, I was thinking next year. On the day of our first date.'

'Okay.'

'Really, I thought you wanted it now.'

'Marie, I want, no, need you now. When we get married is not an issue. Right?'

'Of course. I'm already yours anyway.'

'Glad you are. So any boyfriends this past year?'

'Nope. I never stayed anywhere long enough. You? Any brotherhood whores?'

'Feisty little minx, aren't we? No love, there was only you.'

'Good. Can I have our I-pod back?'

'I gave it to Malina.'

She rolled her eyes and thumped him on the chest. He smirked and kissed her cheek, pulling her back closer to his chest.

'I'm sorry baby, I'll get you a new one. A green one.'

'With what money?'

'What? You think Magneto let us walk around broke.'

'Oh.'

'Is that okay?'

'Buy me a wedding dress and I'll forget where the money came from.'

'Fair enough.'

She stood up and headed to her unpacked bag. Picking out underwear and a purple dress, she headed into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and placed her clothes on the toilet seat. She went out to get her toiletry bag and found him digging through the cupboards.

'Is there any sapce in there for my clothes beauty queen.'

'Well Marie, if you inspected properly you would see that cupboard is empty.'

He pointed to a cupboard on the right. She sighed and took her toiletries into the bathroom. She got in the shower and whipped around as he climbed in after her.

'Can I help you?' she gasped.

He smirked and pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. The water rained down on them and it was like all those times they'd kissed in the rain. Finally he pulled back, smirk still in place.

'You can wash my back.' he whispered.

After about another hour, they were finally ready to go down to dinner. They found the twins there and Bobby and Kitty on one-side. Bobby had a towel on his head and Kitty was mixing something in a bowl. John went over to the fridge to grab some things. Marie headed over to Kitty.

'Hey hun, what's that?'

'Peanut butter, egg and shampoo.'

'For?'

'Bobby's hair. Eris and Malina put gum in his hair.'

'Hey we didn't put it there. It fell there.' snapped Eris.

Kitty rolled her eyes. Then she stopped mixing, grabbed Bobby's arm and they left the kitchen. John came over and handed her a sandwich. She smiled and accepted it. Then she looked at the girls.

'Sweethearts, I want you to behave more.'

'Why?' retorted Eris.

'Then Xavier will adopt you. He really wants to. But you have to show him that you want to be here.'

'Name one thing that is good about that.'

'He adopted me so technically you'd be my sisters. I mean you're already my sisters in every sense. But I can't adopt you, and I want to make sure you're safe. And as my sisters, I can take you guys on holidays and I want to take you guys to Rome, since you love the history of it.'

Eris looked at Malina who smiled and nodded. Eris rolled her eyes but when she caught Marie's eye a small smile formed. John put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

'You're a fantastic big sister Marie.'

'You're both the best.' whispered Malina.

-xXx-

**A/N: This was meant to be the end. But I'll do one more chapter. Unless you review and write possible things you want to see. Also vote in my poll. Invite me on livejournal, review my other stories...yada yada.**


End file.
